The invention relates to an apparatus for producing a non-woven web, for example of cotton, synthetic fibres or the like.
In practice, fibre webs are produced in different ways depending on the intended use, although in all cases a flock feeder (flock supply) is arranged upstream of a subsequent processing machine. In certain known forms of apparatus, a web-former and/or a web-bonder is/are arranged downstream of a flock feeder device and the fibre material is conveyable. For producing a non-woven web, a roller card or an aerodynamic web-former are suitable for use as the web-forming processing machine. The fibre web thereby formed can subsequently be bonded. The non-woven web can also be produced by directly coupling the flock feeder to a web-bonder, for example a needling machine, a hydroentanglement bonder or a thermal bonder. In such cases, the flock feeder is used as the web-former, downstream of which there is provided a web-bonder.
After the flock feeder it is not possible for the fibre material to be made more uniform in the aerodynamic web-former or in the web-bonders. It is especially disadvantageous that between the flock feeder and the processing machine the fibre flock material is subject to uncontrolled compaction and drafting influences.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an apparatus of the kind mentioned at the beginning that avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages and that especially makes it possible by simple means to produce a uniform non-woven web.